A Little Piece Of Heaven
by HikariTenshiYamiTenshi
Summary: Character death. Yugi isn't ready to get engaged yet, and Atem, angered, wants revenge, and uses Yami's body to get it. YY/AxY, TxD, SxJ. Do not read if you have a vivid imagination and a problem with blood.


HTYT - This was inspired by a short extract out of Avenged Sevenfold's A Little Piece Of Heaven, and it literally came out of nowhere.  
Yami - You KILLED MY YUGI.  
Yugi - I'm not talking to you for this...not until you write a juicy fic about me and Yami.  
HTYT - If you don't talk to me, I suppose you don't want to listen to the idea I had for a Lemon involving you two...Oh well, I'll just save it for someone else-  
Yami+Yugi - NO! We love you!  
Annu - ...0_0'  
Yami - ...Not in that way...I'm not up for a threesome.  
Yugi - Why not? I say the more the merrier.  
Everyone - ...0_0  
Yugi - Anyway, she owns nothing but the plot. The song and us guys are other people's creations.  
HTYT - Domo Arigato Yugi-Chan.  
Yami - (gets jealous) Yugi, you wanna go somewhere private? (whispers in his ear)  
Yugi - ...Get in the bedroom now. The Prince has been bad, and his slave is angry. (Backs Yami into his bedroom and slams the door shut)  
HTYT - ...EVERY FUCKING TIME! I can't have a single fic without those two going AT IT. (repeatedly slams head onto MacBook Pro keyboard)

---

A Little Piece Of Heaven

Yugi backed into the wall, tears streaming down his face as he looked into Yami's eyes. They kept flickering from his natural deep red to pitch black, blending with his pupils. He just wasn't ready for this step yet, he wasn't ready to get married yet, he was only 18. He ducked away from his Dark, only to be cornered again. The Hikari's eyelids quickly closed over the violet irises, and when he opened them he saw the glint of silver.

"Please, don't do this..."

Yami said nothing but the irises of his eyes became completely black, and the blade that he was holding embedded in Yugi's chest. The Light screamed out, and Yami grabbed his head so he was forced to watch what his Dark was doing. The blade came down in another arc and he screamed out, spitting and coughing maroon fluids as his lung was pierced a second...third...fourth time...he began to drift in and out of consciousness, but felt the pain of what his beloved was doing.

Yami wasn't in control of his own body. He wasn't the one that was doing this, the one killing his Light, his beloved. He didn't know who it was but he was trying to fight it, to get his Yugi, his beloved to a hospital. The ridiculous thing was he was effectively fighting himself.

"Please let him go, he needs to get to hospital-"

"_It's too late for him, Yami...too late."_

"Atem...why would you kill the one you love, the one we love?"

"_He refused...he refused our offer of eternal love."_

"He's just not ready, he feels too young-"

"_I was 12 when I was almost forced to be married."_

"Things are different now." **Please Yugi...hold on...I love you so much...**

Yami continued in his attempts to take control away from his former incarnation, but was weakening. He was forced to watch as his body, with the Pharaoh's control, was murdering Yugi.

Yugi was only just about alive. The last act he saw and felt was the blade dragging in a circle through his chest, and he cried out for the last time before his head rolled back, the purple eyes, once so bright and alive now clouded over, the pupils fixed and unresponsive. His last words were a hushed whisper;

"I hate you Atem, I hope Yami kills you..."

Yami screamed out and finally regained control of his body. He could feel his beloved's blood, still warm, soak through his clothes with his tears. The Dark looked in horror at his hands.

In the palm, his fingers just brushing the muscle, was a human heart. The one that had once given life to Yugi, the one that he had felt beat furiously when they made love, the one that he had listened to after falling asleep on his Light's chest, the organ that had held a soothing beat which had soothed his nightmares away.

He couldn't just drop the heart. It had belonged to Yugi, and he had once shared the beat of this heart, and even if it had been in the small teens body, Yugi had said that it didn't beat to keep him alive, it beat because Yami kept it beating.

Yami held the heart to his chest, the blood still retained in it seeping out on his shirt, letting his tears fall onto it. He had heard Yugi's last words, despite being just a whisper, and he vowed that he would have revenge. He looked down at the dead body of his Hikari, then lay next to it, holding the still warm flesh of the pale hand. The other, which still held the heart, moved over and placed the muscle back into the chest cavity of the teen. Then he lay back down, holding his Light, and retreated to the soul room.

Atem stood opposite his paler mirror image, and took in the rage that caused shadows to wind around Yami's fingers, causing swirling black tattoos to cover him like veins. His skin had paled to white and the once tricoloured hair went pitch black, along with the eyes. And for the first time, he was afraid of his reincarnation. He was terrified. He backed into the wall of his soul room, the raised hieroglyphs digging into his spine.

Yami stepped ever closer. The sound of his heeled boots rebounded across the empty room, louder and angrier at every step.

Atem glanced at his lighter reflection, and his blood red eyes flicked over the eyes in front of him. Yami had shadows under his own eyes, and the veins were now twisting across of the whites of the once beautiful wine coloured orbs.

"_Yami...please..."_

"Atem, you showed no mercy to Yugi. And now because of you, he's gone."

"_Yami he refused us-"_

"That was my fault. I asked him too soon. But he never did anything wrong, and you still betrayed us, and murdered him."

"_...I-"_

"You took over my body and killed your past life lover, my lover."

"_I...I-I-"_

"And now, I'm getting my revenge. His revenge." The shadows around Yami burst out. The floor beneath Atem opened into a chasm, and he quickly grabbed the crumbling sides in an attempt to stay out of the darkness below him. The now black-and-white Yami stepped on his fingers and he was forced to let go, in agony. The sharp heel then pressed down on the other hand and he shrieked, then let go, cascading into the black energy.

When he saw that Atem was gone, Yami returned to normal; his eyes melted back to the deep red, and his hair regained the three colours it had once held. The white skin took back its hue; a slightly darker shade to his Yugi, and the black veins faded.

He sank to his knees and screamed out, taking back control of his body. The Dark got up, feeling the now cold sensation of his Hikari's once perfectly warm skin. His feet took him to the table where they had sat eating that evening, and picked up the ring box that was there and pocketed it. His body then took him to the desk at the other end of the room and he pulled out a sheet of paper with a black pen and proceeded to write his last words.

---

"Yami, Yugi? It's Tea! Sorry I'm a little early, but I had nothing else to-" Tea stopped mid sentence and her lip quivered.

Yami lay on the floor, cuts across his body and a lot of blood in a circle almost centred in his chest, and he was lying next to Yugi, whose heart was resting in the opened chest. She felt nauseous, and sank to her knees, unable to look away from the sight. Then her eyes met the note resting on Yami's stomach.

It had a little blood on hit, but she picked it up anyway, between a covered thumb and index finger, and opened it;

Whoever finds this, I want you to know the truth. I didn't kill Yugi.

Atem took control of my body last night, and murdered Yugi for declining our marriage proposal. He's gone now, but by the time you read this I will be too. I can't live without Yugi. Darkness cannot be without light. The light gives life to the shadow.

Whoever finds this; let our friends know that I will spend my afterlife trying to make up for failing to protect Yugi from Atem in this life.

Yami

(Tea, if it's you who finds us, please dismantle the puzzle and keep it. Yugi and I will be back one day, and we'll want it back.)

Tea dropped the note and looked to the ring box that Yami had clasped in his hand, pressing it into Yugi's cold, now blue fingers. She stood up and grabbed the puzzle, which was balanced on Yugi's stomach. Fitting her nails into the tiny gaps around the edge of the eye, she gradually, almost painfully slid it out of place. Once the piece was out, she kissed the puzzle, crying for her deceased friends, and went to find the box it had once lay in, and let the rest of the pieces fall out of place and gather around Yugi and Yami's decks. The last piece caused the top two cards on Yugi's deck to flip over, and she glanced at them. The Dark Magician and Kuriboh.

Smiling sadly she closed the puzzle's box and slipped it into her bag with the note.

---

Duke smiled as his son came down the stairs on his 16th birthday. Despite being his and Tea's biological son, he had blond bangs and pitch black hair, with shocking violet eyes. Tea kissed her son. "Happy birthday Yugi!"

"Thanks Mom, Dad. Where's Uncle Joey and Seto?" he tilted his head cutely, and Tea couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cheek. Yami hadn't lied. When she'd given birth to her son, she had named him after her best friend in his memory, but now she saw it was only appropriate. He had all the qualities that Yugi had embodied.

Duke answered the 16 year old's question, "Picking up their adopted son from the airport. He's your age and apparently you will have a little surprise." as he spoke the doorbell rang and he stood up and headed down the hallway.

"Hey Seto! You're here, finally!"

Seto laughed and hugged his business partner, then went back to cuddling his husband. Joey looked twice as happy as usual. "You wanna meet our new addition to da Kaiba-Wheeler family?" Duke nodded and Tea came up behind him to hug him. They both gasped slightly as their friends stepped aside.

There, in black jeans and a green t-shirt that said 'Kuriboh is the destroyer of worlds', was Yami. He was slightly different, his skin being much paler, but the vivid red eyes were there, albeit slightly wider and more innocent than they remembered, and his bangs were a vivid magenta rather than the blond.

Joey placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Tea, Duke, this is Yami."

Yugi's voice rang out behind them. "Hey, Dad, is Uncle Seto heeeeere..." he trailed off mid question and looked at the teen in front of him, before snapping out of the daze and introducing himself, "Hi. I'm Yugi...I can't help but feel like we've met before..."

Both he and Yami blushed slightly as they stared at each other. "Same here...I'm Yami."

The four adults looked at each other and tears welled up a little in both Tea and Joey's eyes, while Seto smiled slightly, mentally reminiscing, and Duke merely smiled as Yami shyly passed Yugi a birthday present.

Yami had kept his word, and the small box holding the two decks and the puzzle, which was wrapped up under a smaller box, would go back to its rightful owner. Immediately the two boys were talking about duel monsters, as Yami's little present had been The Magician Of Black Chaos and its associated ritual card. Yami was still blushing slightly, and even more when his and Yugi's hands brushed past each other.

Tea turned to her friends and had to ask. "Why is Yami different to his past self?"

Joey gave the most intelligent answer, to which they all smiled, "Yami had Atem in his body as well, meaning he had the memories of the horrors from his life in Ancient Egypt. But now Atem's gone, he must be more innocent, purer. Still doesn't stop him being the dark one though."

"Why?"

"'Cause he's Yugi's opposite. He's introverted, but not shy, where Yugi's not really outgoing but really open." Seto kissed Joey on the cheek.

"Hey, Uncle Joey, Seto? Can Yami stay for lunch?" Yugi looked up smiling, a pink flush on his cheeks, because his feet had touched Yami's under the table. When he saw four nods of approval they both smiled and shot into the living room laughing.

---

"Yami, does it feel like you've known me a lot longer?" Yugi asked as he opened the lid to his laptop, and it sprang to life.

"Yeah it does. Like I've got memories of us locked away but I can't get to them yet." Yami replied, looking at the desktop image. It was a picture of a mug with the words 'this isn't work! This is hell with florescent lighting!' and it made him smile.

"...I guess you'll be at Domino High? I can show you around when you start." Yugi shyly hinted. He had only known the boy around 10 minutes but he definitely had a crush.

"I'd like that a lot Hikari." Yami furiously went pink as he realized what he had just called his new friend, and definite crush.

"Huh?" The adorable head tilt was all Yami saw, along with the vivid purple eyes.

"I dunno, Light seems to fit you as a nickname." he fidgeted a little but smiled when Yugi gave him a quick hug.

"...thanks...I like it...and I feel like I've been called that before."

---

HTYT - ...It's a little angsty...  
Annu - .....A LITTLE!?  
Yami - I expect a juicy lemon for the torture you put us through.  
Yugi - Yep.  
HTYT - Ok...mind if it's just a pointless, mindless, lust-crazed pile of smut?  
Yugi - I can deal with it. Just as long as I get some.  
Yami - Yep...


End file.
